Birthday
by DeathNoteFan12
Summary: The first chapter in my LxMello fanfiction. L's birthday is drawing near and Mello has a surprise. Little does he know, there's a surprise waiting for him as well.
1. Mello

Disclaimer!

I do NOT own Death note nor am I in any way associated with it. This story is purely FAN-MADE.

It was a normal day at Wammy's House. Mello sat in the back of the classroom, awaiting the arrival of his best friend. Soon the red head came in. He was dressed in the usual attire, a red and black striped shirt with a vest over it, goggles on his head, and a game in his hand.

Matt then made his way to the back, and took the seat to the right of Mello's. "Watcha' doin'?" asked the tired red head as he peered at a sheet of paper ,on which looked like plans to kill Near, over Mello's shoulder. "Nothing." said the blond as he crumpled it up. He apparently noticed Matt's attempts to snatch them from him, as he quickly shoved the paper-ball into his mouth.

"SICK!!" spouted a disgusted Matt. Mello stuck his tongue out and began his morning lesson. Near, as usual, had already completed his assignment and was reading what Mello swore was the thickest book in the library. "Stupid Near and his giant alien books.." mumbled Mello to himself. He didn't really care though, he had other, more important things to think about.

It was almost Halloween, a day overly celebrated at Wammy's. This was because, L's birthday is on Halloween. Mello knew that L would come to Wammy's this year, and was planning to surprise him with a gift. He planned to take him to the best candy store in Japan!

BEGIN DAYDREAM

"Here L, happy birthday!!"

"OH, THANK YOU!!"

"My pleasure L!"

insert yaoi or whatever

END DAYDREAM

"Mello?!" said Matt. "Stop drooling dude!" he said, his voice trembling with laughter as he stared at the dazed blonde. "Wha!? I wasn't sleeping! I SWEAR!!" said a confused and dazed Mello. "Dude! WHAT WERE YOU DREAMIN' 'BOUT?!" asked Matt between spouts of laughter. "N-nothing!" said Mello, now turning from a pale pink to a deep scarlet red from embarrassment.

"Then why are you red with drool hanging from your mouth?!" asked an amused Matt with the most sarcastically curious tone possible.

"I'm...HUNGRY! Yeah..I skipped breakfast so I'm hungry!" covered Mello nervously.

"_Suuuuuuuure _you're _hungry_. " said Matt sarcastically. "Whatever, tell me later than, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." said Mello.

The teacher than began a lecture on safety procedures. Near, of course, was called on _every_ time and was _always_right. Mello didn't want to think this was because he sat in front, and instead decided that the teacher was playing favorites.

"Stupid teacher and his stupid crush on that damn Near..." mumbled Mello to Matt who answered with a quiet giggle. Mello glanced the clock to his left and saw that it was almost time for lunch. He turned to his right and said, " Save me a seat Matt." and then raised his hand to go to the restroom.

"Okay, how do I get L to the candy store?" he asked himself aloud. " I... could...just ask him...I guess." he said to himself. "Okay! I'll ask him!!" he said, rather loudly, as his class headed to the lunchroom. He quickly got in line in front of Matt, the third in line, and walked happily to the cafeteria.


	2. L

"More coffee please." L said to Watari as he stared tiredly at his computer screen.

"When are we going to Wammy's agian?" asked L. Even the world's greatest detective gets homesick.

"Next Friday, L." replied a joyful Watari."Why do you ask?" he questioned, though he already knew why.

"I forgot is all." L lied. He acctually wished to return home, not only becaused he missed it, but also because he missed _him_.

L silently stared as his computer for a few more hours. He then got up from his chair and walked towards the bathroom. Once he finished, he walked over to the table stacked with sweets. He looked over all of them, almost judgingly, before finally picking one up.

Just as Watari expected, it was a chocolate bar. L stared at his treat longingly before slowly unwrapping it. He was careful as to not rip the wrapper as he unraveled the candy.

"Watari, when we go on the trip, remember to bring a lot of chocolate. Please, if you can, gourmet chocolate?" said L, still staring at the unwrapped candy bar.

"Of course, L. Anything you wish." said Watari grinning.

"Thank you, Watari..." said L distantly.

The next day L woke to the sound of the coffee pot. He dazedly sat his head up to find he fell asleep at the computer desk. He stood and walked to get some coffee.

He took the overly sweet coffee to the balcony and stared out into the distance. He sighed and thought of _him_ again. He missed him deeply, but knew he couldn't tell him, even if he had the courage.

"I sometimes hate ages..." he mummbled to himself as he fantisized of a world without any age laws.

He turned and looked into the hotel room. _Where's Watari?_ He wondered. He then returned inside and began to search for him.

He looked and found nothing. He then returned to the balcony and saw the car was gone. As was Watari's wallet.

"I guess he went to get groceries." he said to himself.

He walked back over to his computer. He could talk to _him_ anonymously. He had to do this, even though _he_ knew L. L signed on to his IM account and messaged him

This was the conversation:

L: Hi, can you talk?

Reply: Yeah, for a little, what's up?

L: Not much, I am doing some work. How about you?

Reply: Same, I'm trying to beat a friend in a video game, he's good though!

L:...I guess that counts as work...

Reply: Lol

L: So, how are you?

Reply: I'm ok...

L: Cool, I'm ok too.

Reply: Sorry I have to go! Bye!

L: Ok, bye.

END CONVERSATION

L signed off and got back to work.  
Not long afterwards, Watari returned carrying bags of groceries and many sweet things.

"L, I appologise for not being here this morning." said Watari."I was getting food."

"It's fine." L replied."What are we eating tonight?"

"Your pick, of course." replied Watari.

After devouring his cake, L went to sleep in his chair. He slept in his normal sitting posture, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. After a few paranoia attacks, he fell asleep.

A few days passed, and it was soon the day before their trip. L began rying to get things together, as once they return, they will switch hotels yet again.

"We are mainly packed." said L."All we need is my laptop and a few of my work supplies, which I need right now."

"Right." said Watari in agreement."I will pack those tonight."

L did some work until Watari decided to take him to a candy shop. He picked out many different candies, mainly chocolates, and gave them to Watari.

Many stared at L, as he was a grown man in a candy store but he didn't care. He just wanted his candy, he didn't care if anyone hated him for it either. Watari payed and they made ther leave.

"Watari, thank you." said L kindly. He rarely smiled, but he did this time.

"You are quite welcome L." said a rather surprised Watari. He himself rarely saw L smile, he usually only did around _him_.

"Wake up L. Can you hear me??" _his_ voice surprised L. He never expected they'd see eachother so soon.

"Huhn- I'M AWAKE!" spouted a scared and dazed L. He looked and saw _his_ beautiful face, surrounded by long blonde hair.

A chocolate bar in his mouth, he smiled and woke L up ever so gently, so unlike how he'd wake Matt. He smiled his sweetest smile as L woke up.

"Good morning, L!" said Mello kindly. "How are you?"

"F-fine!" said a nervous, happy, and red L.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, L!!" Mello spontaniously shouted with joy.

"Happy- what- oh! Thank you!" said L nervously, still slightly red faced.

"L?" asked Mello nervously.

"Yes Mello?" L replied, still slightly pink faced.

" I wanted to know if you'd like to...to...GO OUT SOMETIME!?" Mello shouted anxiously.

" I...

CLIFF HANGER!!

XD


	3. Problems and answers

"I......I'd love to Mello!" said L happily.

"Really?!" asked an overly joyed Mello.

"Sure!" replied L. "We can't acctually go out too far off, but we could hang out in my room if you'd like."

"Ummm..." said Mello, awkwardly staring indirectly at Watari, then back at L.

"Watari and I have separate rooms, Mello.." said L quietly. _He's not a pervert!_ thought L.

"Tomorrow then?" asked Mello anxiously, he'd wanted to do this all throughout middle school, after all.

"Sounds good!" said L, smiling, truely smiling! He rarely ever smiled, let alone meant it! He was acctually happy!

"Well...umm...goodnight, I guess?" said Mello turning around towards the doorms.

"Yea, night." said L, heading toward the same building. Oddly enough, their rooms were just opposite eachother's.

Mello knocked on the door to his and Matt's room. A while afterward, Matt arrived with messy hair, a sloppily wrinkled shirt on, and unzipped pants. _What was he doing in here..._wondered Mello, worriedly. The red head looked nervous and worried, this worried Mello as well.

"What were you just doing Matt?" asked Mello, curiously.

"N-nothing...nothing at all...I was...playing a new internet game!" lied Matt.

"The computer is turned off Matt! Why are you lying to me?" asked Mello angrily.

"If I told you....you'd kill me.." said Matt, now zipping his pants.

"Matt, if you _**don't**_ tell me I'll kill you. Either way you're dead!" said Mello, even angrier now.

"Ummm.....uhhhhh...I'm not sure how to put this.....crap...." said Matt, his voice trailing off sleepily.  
"Just tell me." said Mello , more calm now.

"There's no easy way, so..." said Matt. He stuck his head in the room, and motioned someone to the door with his hand. Then Mello saw something he swore came straight from a nightmare! There, in his room, only half clothed, stood Near!

"Matt! You..you didn't! Did you?" asked Mello in a panicked, whiney tone.

"I'm sorry Mello, he was nice to me..and....and you only wanted to talk about L!" said Matt defensively shielding Near.

"I-I can't handle this now! I'm never talking to you again Matt!" screamed Mello, who was now tearing up.

He slammed the door and walked across the hall. He knocked on L's door and soon L appeared

"Mello? What? Why are you crying?!" asked L worriedly.

"Matt he...he.....I can't believe him! He knew I....and still he.....I HATE HIM!!!" screamed Mello, rambling in anger. he was crying hard now, and his face was red with anger. The tears stung his face as they slid down his cheek.

"What happened Mello?!" asked L worriedly, he was willing to kill anyone who dared hurt his dear Mello.

"Matt! Matt, he and Near they......in my room! They...and Matt, he's my best friend! He knows I hate Near and still, he...IN MY ROOM L!!!" screamed Mello loudly, crying even harder now.

"Shhhhh-shhhhh." said L hugging Mello tightly and stroking his hair. " What did they do in your room Mello?" he asked calmly.

"They..they did _it_...In my room...maybe on my bed L!" Mello answered whining.

"Oh....oh my!" said L shocked. " Come sit down. You're staying over tonight Mello." said L, trying not to do anything he'd later regret._ I'm only here to comfort him_ he told himself.

"Thank you so much L." said Mello quietly lying down next to L with his head in L's lap. L lovingly stroked Mello's hair. "You are very welcome Mello." said L, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. L looked down at Mello. _He's so cute!_ thought L. He allowed himself to kiss Mello lightly on the lips this time. Mello blushed and looked up at L. L was having trouble containing himself. He sooo badly wished to glomp the boy right then! Mello sat up and kissed L back on the lips, pressing in slightly to say it wasn't an accident. L couldn't help but kiss back. Lets just say, one thing lead to another, and before long morning came.

"Morning L." said Mello, yawning. L sat in front of his computer drinking coffee. He turned at an awkward angle to face Mello.  
"Morning!" he replied smiling sweetly. Mello looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:00, AM of course. Mello shot up and found his clothes. Quickly, he dressed himself and darted out the door screaming,"Bye L! Gotta go to class!!" as he ran.

Matt passed by him and turned around, now walking with Mello. He didn't want to loose Mello as a friend, so he'd try to explain himself.  
"Look, man about last night....i'm soooo soooo sorry!" said Matt facing Mello.  
"Last night.....?" Mello asked. He'd forgotten all about it because he was so excited about L. "Ohhhh...that. Well, I guess I forgive you...just don't do it again, at least not to my knowledge."  
"Thank god! I thought you'd kill me or something man!" said Matt, cheerfully slapping Mello's shoulder.  
"Nahh, we're best friends! I wouldn't _kill_ you, _maybe hurt you_, but never kill you." replied Mello. He was in such a good mood, nothing could ruin this! Or so he thought.

_Ding dong!_ The last bell finally rang. Mello raced out of the classroom,down the hall, to the dorms. He walked right across fromhis own room and knocked on the door to L's dorm room. L answered the door.  
"Hello. Oh! It's you, Mello! Come in!" he said cheerfully. "What is it Mello, you want to talk, are you upset?"  
"No. I just wanted to see you is all." answered Mello, smiling. "Why? Are you upset?"  
"Honestly, yes. You see, Mello....my stay will be shorter than I had expected." said L, sadly staring down at the floor as his thumb left the corner of his mouth.

"How long do you have...?" asked Mello, sadly.  
"A...a week. I leave next Friday.." said L, sadly. He wanted sooo badly to stay home, with Mello.  
"That's...all?!" asked Mello shocked, scared, sad, and angry. He already had to wait so long, and now he'd have to wait more?!

"The Kira case is extremely difficult, I have to work on it as much as possible. I'm truely sorry Mello.." said L, on the verge of tears.

"No way..." said Mello, he too close to crying now. "I can't believe this!"

"Mello...I may not return again, so let's make the most of this week together."

"Don't talk like that! You'll make it through, you're L!"

"It may cost me my life Mello...I'm not immortal, just a good detective.." said L.

"A _Great _detective L. Not a good detective! You're the _**BEST**_ detective!" cried Mello.

"I'm going to get you out of this, L. I....I can't risk losing you!! I.......I love you." said Mello, now crying.  
L hugged him tightly, "I love you too." he whispered.


End file.
